that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
David Trainer
David Trainer is an American television director. He is best known among many for directing every episode of the Fox sitcom That '70s Show except the pilot "That '70s Pilot" (which was directed by Terry Hughes). He also directed the first two seasons of the television show Boy Meets World (also a supervising producer) and over 60 episodes of Designing Women. Among many others, his directing credits also include several episodes of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Grace Under Fire, Cybill, Anything But Love, My Boys and Hot in Cleveland. He also wrote episodes for the soap opera Ryan's Hope in 1977 and the sitcom Misery Loves Company which he co-created with Michael Jacobs and Bob Young in 1995. Episodes Directed *Season 1 **"That '70s Pilot" **"Eric's Birthday" **"Streaking" **"Battle of the Sexists" **"Eric's Burger Job" **"The Keg" **"That Disco Episode" **"Drive-In" **"Thanksgiving" **"Sunday, Bloody Sunday" **"Eric's Buddy" **"The Best Christmas Ever" **"Ski Trip" **"Stolen Car" **"That Wrestling Show" **"First Date" **"The Pill" **"Career Day" **"Prom Night" **"A New Hope" **"Water Tower" **"Punk Chick" **"Grandma's Dead" **"Hyde Moves In" **"The Good Son" *Season 2 **"Garage Sale" **"Red's Last Day" **"The Velvet Rope" **"Laurie and the Professor" **"Halloween" **"Vanstock" **"I Love Cake" **"Sleepover" **"Eric Gets Suspended" **"Red's Birthday" **"Laurie Moves Out" **"Eric's Stash" **"Hunting" **"Red's New Job" **"Burning Down the House" **"The First Time" **"Afterglow" **"Kitty and Eric's Night Out" **"Parents Find Out" **"Kiss of Death" **"Kelso's Serenade" **"Jackie Moves On" **"Holy Crap!" **"Red Fired Up" **"Cat Fight Club" **"Moon Over Point Place (1)" *Season 3 **"Reefer Madness (2)" **"Red Sees Red" **"Hyde's Father" **"Too Old to Trick or Treat, Too Young to Die" **"Roller Disco" **"Eric's Panties" **"Baby Fever" **"Jackie Bags Hyde" **"Hyde's Christmas Rager" **"Ice Shack" **"Who Wants It More?" **"Fez Gets the Girl" **"Dine and Dash" **"Radio Daze" **"Donna's Panties" **"Romantic Weekend" **"Kitty's Birthday (Is That Today!?)" **"The Trials of Michael Kelso" **"Eric's Naughty No-No" **"Holy Craps!" **"Fez Dates Donna" **"Eric's Drunken Tattoo" **"Canadian Road Trip" **"Backstage Pass" **"The Promise Ring" *Season 4 **"It's a Wonderful Life" **"Eric's Depression" **"Pinciotti vs. Forman" **"Hyde Gets the Girl" **"Bye-Bye Basement" **"The Relapse (1)" **"Uncomfortable Ball Stuff (2)" **"Donna's Story" **"Forgotten Son" **"Red and Stacey" **"The Third Wheel" **"An Eric Forman Christmas" **"Jackie Says Cheese" **"Eric's Hot Cousin" **"Tornado Prom" **"Donna Dates a Kelso" **"Kelso's Career" **"Leo Loves Kitty" **"Jackie's Cheese Squeeze" **"Class Picture" **"Prank Day" **"Eric's Corvette Caper" **"Hyde's Birthday" **"That '70s Musical" **"Eric's False Alarm" **"Everybody Loves Casey" **"Love, Wisconsin Style (1)" *Season 5 **"Going To California" **"I Can't Quit You Babe" **"What Is and What Should Never Be (1)" **"Heartbreaker (2)" **"Ramble On" **"Over the Hills and Far Away" **"Hot Dog" **"Thank You" **"Black Dog" **"The Crunge" **"The Girl I Love" **"Misty Mountain Hop" **"Your Time Is Gonna Come" **"Babe I'm Gonna Leave You" **"When the Levee Breaks" **"Whole Lotta Love" **"The Battle of Evermore" **"Hey, Hey What Can I Do?" **"Bring It on Home" **"No Quarter" **"Trampled Under Foot" **"You Shook Me (1)" **"Nobody's Fault But Mine (2)" **"The Immigrant Song" **"Celebration Day" *Season 6 **"The Kids are Alright" **"Join Together" **"Magic Bus" **"The Acid Queen" **"I'm Free" **"We're Not Gonna Take It" **"Christmas" **"I'm a Boy" **"Young Man Blues" **"A Legal Matter" **"I Can See for Miles" **"Sally Simpson" **"Won't Get Fooled Again" **"Baby Don't You Do It" **"Who Are You" **"Man with Money" **"Happy Jack" **"Do You Think It's Alright?" **"Substitute" **"Squeezebox" **"5:15" **"Sparks" **"My Wife" **"Going Mobile" **"The Seeker" *Season 7 **"Time Is on My Side" **"Let's Spend the Night Together" **"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" **"Beast of Burden" **"It's Only Rock and Roll" **"Rip This Joint" **"Mother's Little Helper" **"Angie" **"You Can't Always Get What You Want" **"Surprise, Surprise" **"Winter" **"Don't Lie to Me" **"Can't You Hear Me Knocking" **"Street Fighting Man" **"It's All Over Now" **"On With the Show" **"Down The Road Apiece" **"Oh, Baby (We Got a Good Thing Goin')" **"Who's Been Sleeping Here?" **"Gimme Shelter" **"2120 So. Michigan Ave" **"2000 Light Years From Home" **"Take It Or Leave It" **"Short and Curlies" **"Til The Next Goodbye" *Season 8 **"Bohemian Rhapsody (1)" **"Somebody to Love (2)" **"You're My Best Friend" **"Misfire" **"Stone Cold Crazy" **"Long Away" **"Fun It" **"Good Company" **"Who Needs You" **"Sweet Lady" **"Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" **"Killer Queen" **"Spread Your Wings" **"Son and Daughter" **"Keep Yourself Alive" **"My Fairy King" **"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" **"We Will Rock You" **"Sheer Heart Attack" **"Leaving Home Ain't Easy" **"Love of My Life (1)" **"That 70's Finale" Category:Directors